


Lucifer, Lucifer, Lucifer!

by EvenEth13



Series: After Hours Special - Fuckruary 2021 [5]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Booty Calls, Chloe's Apartment, Deckerstar - Freeform, Domestic Atmosphere, F/M, Fingering, Fuckruary 2021 (Lucifer TV), Fuckruary 2021: Location Location Location, Fuckruary 2021: Once Upon A Time, Kinks, Multiple Orgasms, Night Of Multiple Orgasms, No Condom, Oral Sex, Smut, Tropes, Vaginal Sex, explicit - Freeform, mature - Freeform, mild bondage, pillow fort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:06:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29723223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvenEth13/pseuds/EvenEth13
Summary: Picking up from Part 2 of the After Hours Special: Plans with her daughter have fallen through. Chloe finds herself alone and with her thoughts. The incident that happened in the elevator has been playing non-stop in her head. She does the unthinkable and booty calls Lucifer.
Relationships: Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Series: After Hours Special - Fuckruary 2021 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2141955
Comments: 10
Kudos: 75





	Lucifer, Lucifer, Lucifer!

__________________________________

**Chloe:** I have the apartment all to myself… 

**Lucifer:** I like where this is going. No child tonight? 

**Chloe:** No… Were you serious about that conversation in the elevator?

 **Lucifer:** Yes

 **Chloe:** Come over

 **Lucifer:** I’ll be there in 2 minutes

__________________________________

Chloe smiled down at her phone. She was actually going through with this. She literally just booty called her partner. An excitement rushed over her. 

Two minutes.

_He said he’d be here in two minutes!_

She sprang into action and immediately started cleaning up the living room. The pillow fort she had built for her and Trixie was still standing. She wasn’t sure what to do with it, so she just left it where it was. She figured if Lucifer asked, she’d brush it off. 

She started lighting candles to set a mood. She made sure to close the window and close the blinds. She didn’t need her neighbors judging her. 

Chloe looked at the clock and realized she had about a minute left. She rushed over to the mirror and looked over her features. 

She pulled the scrunchy out of her hair and let it cascade down her shoulders. She gave her head a little shake and let the waves fall down. 

She was immediately startled when she heard a loud crash come from her patio. 

“Sorry! Sorry! Got a little carried away and misjudged my landing!” Lucifer called out. 

Chloe rushed over to the back door and looked outside. She found Lucifer with his foot in a broken chair, trying to free himself. 

“Here let me help you.” 

She pulled open the door and stepped outside. Lucifer stayed still, giggling at his situation. Chloe had a smile on her face as she looked upon his wings. 

“Dork,” She whispered under her breath. 

“Mmm true, but I couldn’t risk you going back on your offer.”

“You thought I’d take it back?” She asked, surprised. 

“A little,” he wrapped his arms around her waist. He pulled her close so he could look her in the eyes. “You really want the Devil in your bed?” He called his wings back into their hiding spot. 

The way he phrased himself in the sentence turned her own. She ran her hands up his chest and started plucking the buttons off. Her hand slid onto his chest and tried to feel his heart pumping against her hand. 

“I do,” she smiled up at him. 

That’s all he needed to hear. His mouth immediately latched onto hers. He loved the way she hummed against his lips. He placed one foot in front of the other signaling her to start walking backwards. Chloe let him lead the way as their tongues battled one another. 

Afraid she’d trip, he picked her up. Her legs wrapped around his torso. The door closed by itself. No doubt from his celestial abilities. He led them into the dark living room, lit by candle light. 

He pulled away with a smirk on his lips. 

“Setting the mood, Detective?” 

Her mouth latched onto his neck. She didn’t bother to answer. She started peppering his neck with kisses. Her lips slightly sucking along his Adam's apple. 

“I see,” he breathed out.

He walked them over to the couch and had himself a seat. There were pillows everywhere. He started moving them around, but Chloe pulled his hands back onto her. 

“Focus on me,” she whispered. 

She pulled his face over so it faced her. She bit down on his bottom lip and dragged it forward. He let out a hiss as she showed a new side of herself. He ran his hands up her back under her shirt. His fingers ghosted over the strap. 

Chloe pulled away and pulled off her shirt. Lucifer locked eyes with her breast. He couldn’t believe months of his persistence was finally paying off. He pulled her close so he could have them in his face. 

Chloe let out a chuckle as his scruff rubbed against her chest. She assisted him by reaching her arms back and unclipping her bra strap. Lucifer pulled away so she could take it off. As the discarded bra flew across the room, his mouth latched itself onto her right boob. 

Chloe let out a soft moan as he ran his tongue along the underside of her boob. She ran her hands through his hair, pulling apart the hair product that held his hair together. Her chest ground into Lucifer’s face seeking more. 

He smiled against her breast and allowed his tongue to swirl around her pebbled nipple. He gave it a light bite to feel her jump on him. She did just that, but ground her hips on him. 

“Stop teasing me,” she breathed out. 

Her hands pushed him away so she could finish taking off his dress shirt. He leaned forward so she’d have an easier job pulling it off him. He didn’t bother helping, he enjoyed the way she rushed the process. 

As his chest was fully exposed, Chloe ran her hands along his chest. Smooth as a baby's bottom. She bit her lip. It turned her on with how well groomed he was. 

With his eyes on her hands, she ran them down his torso. She’d forgotten how toned he was. She ran her hands across his abs. She watched as his chest rose and fell. She smiled down at him. 

He moved his legs to give himself some room. He was getting harder by the second. 

Chloe let her hands rest on his belt. She gave it a little tug to see what he’d do. 

Like she wanted, Lucifer had his hands on her. He picked her up and set her down on the pillows. He wasted no time in pulling her pants off. He slid them off like her legs were butter. One finger was all he needed to pull her underwear off. Fully exposed, Lucifer took a second to marvel at her beauty. He pulled a leg up and placed her foot on his chest. He placed kisses on the inside of her calf. 

He listened to her hum. 

“Take your pants off,” she ordered. 

“Yes ma'am.”

He pushed himself up off his knees and slowly pulled at his belt. Chloe watched closely as he took his time. He draped his belt over his shoulders and proceeded to take off his pants. They dropped almost immediately. Chloe could see his erection pitching through his boxers. She rubbed her thighs together imagining the feel of him inside of her. 

He kept his boxers on. He wanted to tease her first. 

Lucifer pulled the belt off his shoulder and began making handcuffs from them. Chloe started to sit up as she realized what he was doing. 

“May I try something?” He asked, politely. 

She looked at the makeshift cuffs. Something about the thought of leather squeezing around her wrists made her wet. She nodded her head and laid back into the pillows. He gently pushed her legs apart and got in between them. 

Lucifer asked for her hands and she obeyed. Her dainty wrists slid through the holes. Lucifer gave it a quick tug, making the holes smaller, but not enough to wrap around the skin. It was enough to give the illusion she was restrained. 

Once he fastened her wrists, Lucifer lifted her arms above her head and kissed her lips. She hummed into his mouth. Her legs wrapped around his waist bringing him closer. 

Lucifer smiled against her lips. He could feel how warm her sex was. He tilted her head off to the side so he could kiss her neck. He listened to how labored her breath became. His tongue traveled down her neck leaving big wet kisses. He slowly moved down her body, making sure to give equal attention to everything. 

Chloe's hands were once again back on in his hair, pulling at the top. He didn’t mind, he kept trailing his tongue down her torso. As he was fully laying down on the couch, he lifted her legs up on his shoulders. He kissed the inside of her right thigh all the way down to her sex. Her breathing grew heavier. 

Lucifer blew air onto her clit to see how sensitive she was. He watched as she bit down on her bottom lip. She rolled her hips so she was closer to his face. 

He granted her wish. He ran his tongue along her folds, tasting the first of her juices. 

Chloe’s finger gripped onto his hair as he slowly ran his tongue along her folds. She wanted more. She needed more. 

The soft taps of his nose against her clit weren’t enough, so she moved her hips. 

Lucifer chuckled against her thigh and granted her a treat. He pulled his hand off her thigh and used it to insert a finger into her sex. 

He bit his bottom lip as he felt the warmth and wetness around his finger. He looked up and watched as her eyes were closed tight. Her chest was lifted up off the couch due to her arousal. He dropped his head back down and licked up the juices that came out of her. 

He kept his focus on her folds and clit. He wanted to stimulate every inch outside of her before pleasuring her internally. 

Her grip grew tighter as he worked on her more. Her cursing was something he never heard before. It brought a smile on his face to hear her use such language around him. 

“Fuck! Lucifer… More. I need more,” she breathed out. She tried pulling him up, but he refused.

He shook his head and continued to curl his middle finger inside of her. He was committed to making her cum. He watched as her head fell back into the pillows. Her cuffed hand left his head and fell over her head. She gripped onto the pillows under her head. 

She was close, he could tell. 

He pulled out his finger and solely used his tongue. He ran his nose across her clit to intensify the pleasure. 

“Yes. Yes!” She called out. “Just like that. Right there!” 

Her arms came back down and her hands gripped his hair. She rolled her hips into his face. Lucifer gripped onto his thighs and brought her close. Within seconds she cried out in ecstasy.

She pulled at Lucifer’s hair. A groan escaped his mouth as Chloe gripped with such strength. As she came down from her climax, she released his hair. 

“I’m sorry. Oh my…” She didn’t dare finish that phrase. “I am so so sorry,” she apologized. 

Lucifer let out a chuckle. He wiped his mouth and slipped his head between her arms. He leaned over and came face to face with her. 

“You never have to apologize for ever hurting me,” he placed a kiss on her cheek. 

She shook her head. She wanted his lips on her. She didn’t care that he had just gone down on her. She moved his face over so she could kiss him. Lucifer slipped his tongue into her mouth and kissed her passionately. She hummed into his mouth. Her hands tried to grab onto some part of him, but the cuffs made it impossible. 

Lucifer pulled away, lifting her arms up above her head. 

“Before we start, do you want me to wear a condom?” 

She shook her head. She trusted him enough to know he wasn't full of diseases. She knew he couldn’t get her pregnant. 

“No, I want to feel every inch of you,” she purred out. 

Lucifer chuckled as his cock twitched within his boxers. 

“Me in control or you?” He asked. 

“You, all you. Please.” 

Lucifer nodded his head. He looked at the set up on the couch. He didn’t like how there was a mountain of pillows behind her. He turned his head and for the first time noticed all the various pillows and blankets on the floor. It was like she was prepared. 

He got up from the couch and held his hand out for her to take. She gladly offered her hands and he helped her onto the makeshift bed. He laid her down and took a second to admire her beauty. 

“I still see clothes on you, Lucifer.”

He looked down at his waist and then back up at Chloe. 

“Yes, those. Off. Now,” she ordered. 

“I love a woman who knows what she wants.” 

He hooked his thumbs under the elastic and pulled them down. His cock sprang out from under its confines. 

Chloe smiled. She let her arms fall above her head once more. Lucifer crawled forwards and wrapped his arms around her thighs. He pulled her close and hooked her legs around his waist. He ran his hand down her mound and teased her entrance. She was wet and ready for him. 

He placed his hand around his cock and aligned himself with her entrance. Chloe let out a hum as she felt the tip of his cock for the first time. She bit down on bottom lip, waiting with anticipation for Lucifer to slide into her. 

She waited, but he simply stood still with the tip of his cock barely even penetrating her. 

“Lucifer,” she begged. 

“Easy.” 

He ran his thumb along her clit trying to arouse her more. She let out a moan as he teased her. He was waiting for something, she could tell. Just as she was about to beg once more, his cock was sucked into her. The two moaned out as the moment occurred. 

Lucifer leaned over her and locked his mouth onto her. He brought her leg up so he had more leverage as he moved in and out of her. Chloe ceased her kissing and focused more on trying not to cum so fast. 

“Yes, yes, yes,” she cheered out. 

She brought her arms down and hooked her cuffed hands around Lucifer’s neck. Lucifer’s thrusts got longer. She could feel every inch of him enter her. She pulled on his hair, she lost in his thrusts. 

“Harder,” she voiced. “I need it harder.”

Lucifer picked his head from out of her neck and looked her right in the eyes. They were half open as he continued to thrust into her. 

“Yeah?” he asked. 

She nodded her head, begging him. Lucifer came down harder on her as he slid inside. With every thrust, she let out a moan. Wanting to keep her pleasure ringing in his ears, Lucifer picked up his pace, hiking her legs up more. 

He watched as her half open eyelids rolled back into her eye sockets. Her second orgasm rushed over her at full force. Her walls clamped around him forcing Lucifer to stop and ride it out with her. 

Chloe lazily moved her head side to side trying to come down from her high. Lucifer chuckled as she was smiling like the cheshire cat himself. He dropped his head down and kissed her. 

“I can’t believe we haven’t done this sooner,” she breathed out. 

“I’m not done with you yet,” he chuckled. He dropped her leg and used it to cup her cheek. He placed his lips on her once more, slipping her his tongue. “Mmm.”

He quickly pulled away and flipped her on her stomach. Like he said to her in the elevator, he was going to fulfill his promises. He pulled her ass up so he could have it leveled with himself. Lucifer smiled down as she was in the position. He aligned his cock with her entrance and ran the tip along her folds. Without warning, Lucifer pushed himself inside and began thrusting into her. Chloe gripped onto the sheet as her body pushed forward. 

“Yes!” She cried out. “Right there, right there.”

Lucifer placed his hands on her hips and used them to pull herself down onto him. He grinned from cheek to cheek as she cried out in pleasure. His eyes fell on her ass watching as her sex stretched over his cock. 

“Lucifer… Lucifer! Ah!” She called out. 

He wanted her. 

He wanted all of her. 

Unable to take her body not being pressed up against his, Lucifer leaned forward and pulled her up by the shoulder. The new angle made Chloe moan louder. He wrapped her cuffed wrists around his neck to keep her upright. 

Lucifer wrapped his arms around her and let his hands travel along her torso and stomach. He racked his hands up her chest to cup each breast. Chloe’s panting grew louder. Her ass pushed back into his cock demanding more attention. 

He gave her what she wanted and thrust up into her. 

“Yes!” 

Lucifer ran a hand up, so it wrapped around her neck. He didn’t apply pressure, he just held her. Her long neck rested against his hand as he thrusted into her. He felt the vibrations of her moans rattle against his hand. It turned him on. 

“I’m going to cum,” she said. 

“Not yet,” he instructed. 

He slowed his thrusts and turned her head to the side. 

“No yet,” he repeated. “I want you to wait,” he ordered. 

“I…” A moan escaped her mouth, “I... “ she shook her head lazily, but nodded her head. 

Lucifer removed the hand that was around her throat and moved it down her body. He ran it down her stomach to her navel. His finger trickled down and landed on her clit. He grinned against the back of her neck as she jumped at the added pleasure. 

“Can I cum inside you,” he asked. He rubbed his forehead against the back of her head trying to keep his orgasm from coming. His hips were barely moving as he waited for her answer. “Chloe?” he called out.

“Yes,” she answered. “Yes you can.” The fact he used her name had her immediately agreeing to anything he said. 

Lucifer started moving his hips more, working his way to his own orgasm. As he had his finger rubbing against her clit, Chloe grabbed onto a fist full of his hair and pulled. Her moans grew louder. Two more thrusts into her and her body was leaning forward from her orgasm. Her arms stretched in pain as she remembered they were still wrapped around Lucifer’s neck. 

Due to her ass being shoved against him from her own orgasm, Lucifer’s own followed right after. Hot spirts of his own load entered Chloe. 

His hand left her clit and wrapped around her body. He prevented her from falling any further. He didn’t want her hurting her arms. 

He moaned into her shoulder as he came down from his climax. He listened as chuckles escaped her mouth. 

“That was my third orgasm,” she said. 

She slowly lifted her arms over Lucifer's head and pulled him out of her. Unable to hold herself up, Lucifer laid her down on the sheets. Her head rested on the soft pillow. She had the biggest smile on her face as she tried to wrap her mind around what just happened. Lucifer pulled her arms closer to him. He freed her of his makeshift cuff, tossing the belt across the living room. He didn’t give her long to recuperate. Lucifer got back on top and hovered over her. 

“You’re giving up on me now?” He asked. He balanced himself on one arm and used the other to cup her cheek. 

“You’re still hard?” She looked down in disbelief. 

“I’m immortal, darling. I can go all night.”

Chloe’s eyes opened wide. She looked upon Lucifer’s bright smile. She ran her hand along his jaw and took in his post-orgasm glow. He was beautiful. His eyes shined bright like his smile. She knew she would be a fool to stop now. She had wanted this for so long. 

So she opened her legs wide and let him slide right back into her. Her sore sex took him in once more. A moan escaped both of their mouths.

She wanted to do something different this time, so she held him close and told him to go slow. 

He dropped onto his elbows and rested some of his weight on her. Their chest came into contact with every thrust. Eyes focused on the other. Their mouths inches away from one another, breathing the other’s air. 

Chloe brought her hand up and rested it on his cheek. 

This moment right here, it was theirs. Locking eyes. Being close to one another. This was it. The moment that sealed the deal. It was no longer about a booty call. No longer a one-off. What they were sharing was more. 

Deeper. 

It felt right. 

Unable to keep his lips off of her, Lucifer lowered his head and kissed her. With every thrust, her mouth opened, letting air exit into Lucifer’s mouth. He didn’t mind. 

He just kept his eyes on her as he watched her arousal build up once more. Her chest rolled against his. Her hands racked along his back. Her nails clawing into his skin. Lucifer hissed as she tried to coax out his wings. 

“Minx,” he whispered. 

She just smiled and let her eyelids close. Lucifer made sure to give her longer thrusts to draw her orgasm. 

“Yes,” she breathed out. “Lucifer…” 

The use of his name rolling off his tongue encouraged him. He pulled out slow and slammed into her hard. He watched as her chest rose against his. 

“Lucifer… Lucifer… Lucifer!” She cried out. Her nails ran down his chest. 

He couldn’t hold out any longer. He came with her. He didn’t even see it coming. The use of his name sent him over the edge. His head fell along her neck as he emptied himself in her once more. 

He wasn’t sure how much time had passed when he felt her fingers run through his sweat covered hair. He lifted his head up and smiled at her. Chloe leaned up and brought his mouth up to hers. 

Lucifer hummed against her lips. He was lost in her. His head shook away and left peppered kisses along her jaw. Down her neck. Chloe tilted her head off to the side and cradled the back of his head. 

“I could stay between your legs all day,” he muffled against her skin. His hand ran up her thigh. He smiled as her throat vibrated from her laughter. 

“I’m sure you could.” She lazily ran her finger through his hair. 

“Do you need a breather before we go again?” He asked, kissing his way back up to her lips. He stopped when he reached her chin. He smiled down at her. She was glowing. 

“Yes please.” She ran her hand along his cheek. 

“Take a deep breath for me,” he asked. 

He waited until she did, to pull out. She bit her lip as her sex throbbed from it’s over stretching. Chloe practically moaned when he pulled out. Lucifer chuckled to himself. He rolled off of her and laid down on the mountain of pillows around them. 

She could feel herself dripping, so she picked herself up and got to her feet. She needed to clean herself up. 

“I love the pillow fort aesthetic you have going on,” he said. He scrunched a pillow under his head and watched Chloe make her way into the bathroom. 

“Trixie was supposed to come over…” She shook her head trying to dismiss the importance.

“No I’d like to hear,” he said. He sat up fully committed to her explanation. “Go on.”

“Well we usually do this pillow fort thing every Friday, but I had forgotten that she had a sleepover at a friends tonight.” 

She disappeared into the bathroom to clean herself off. When she was done she popped out and laid back on the blankets besides Lucifer. He let his back fall onto the blankets so they could be eye level with one another. She was laying on her stomach smiling over at him. 

“I’m glad you asked me over,” he said. He ran his hand along her back. “Booty call or not...”

She hid her face in a pillow. She couldn’t believe she actually texted him to come over just to have sex. She could hear Lucifer chuckling. She dared and looked up. Her face was barely visible. She found him closer to her, placing kisses on her shoulder. 

“I think you’re more than a booty call, Lucifer.” She rolled onto her side and ran her hand along his cheek. 

“Is that so?” His smile was wide and welcoming. 

“Yeah…” 

He sat up so he was sitting on his butt. He pulled her up. Chloe got on her knees and climbed onto his lap. Her folds just touching him. His arms wrapped around her waist and looked up at her. 

“Let me give you everything tonight. Let me show you how one night with me is never enough.”

She shook her head. She couldn’t believe she was falling for this man. Correction angel. She reached down and wrapped her hand around his cock. She watched as his eyes closed. 

“Let me show _you_ what a night with me is like,” she replied. She raised herself up and aligned herself with the tip of his cock. She slowly lowered herself on top of him and watched as his mouth opened. She leaned forward and whispered, “you’ll never get enough.” 

A smile spread across his face as he looked up at her. If there was anything to take from the night, it was that. He indeed would never get enough from her.


End file.
